namewiphatkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter and the Four Kings Season Three
The Third Season of the The Hunter and the Four Kings ''premiered on the 1st January 2021 and ran for 10 episodes. It concluded on the 5th March 2021. Plot "The North Falls" Dotherax closes in from the Sea while the united O'Connor-Specter army closes in from the land; Snowpeak City stands as a land of slaughter as The North falls. "Wisdom and Might" Duncan escapes the ruins of Snowpeak; Bonny Sinclair finds new allegiance and Aron Barton pledges himself to King. And in the West, a new Champion arises. "The Crypts" Duncan ventures through the crypts of Snowpeak City to try and stop Dotherax alongside Jaime Shaw, however, little do they know, the dead follow. "Worth" Aiden O'Connor uncovers a dark secret; Celsay Barton grows closer to Thomas Ramsay; Aron Barton attempts to unite the four holds and Dotherax begins his quest for power. "Winter Range" Duncan Barton tracks Dotherax through a forgotten Vale shrouded in Dark energy; Aron Barton delivers a message and Bonny Sinclair plots revenge for her husbands death. "Rising Threat" As Dotherax grows more powerful; Duncan retreats; Aiden O'Connor takes back what is his and Aron Barton keeps his oath. "The Fallen" A new look at a group of ancient tribesmen proves, Dotherax is not the only ancient threat the people of Tennith have to worry about. "Bound by Death" Duncan finds his way back to his wife; Aron delivers the news to his King but receives some himself and the Kings of Tennith come to a decision about their future. "Peacekeepers" As the Four Kings of Tennith gather to discuss their future a tyrant pulls the strings from places unknown and when it appears that light may be once again guiding the people of Tennith; Darkness takes over and changes them forever. "Kill them All" After a terrible tragedy the Kingdoms are in full scale War; Duncan finds old faces with fresh scars. And in the Shadows, a Tyrant laughs as his plans fall into place. Episodes Production Once again this season filmed in multiple locations. The Alps for the Northlands; Ireland for East Hold and Southlands and the Sound Stage for West Hold. Bernadette Caulfeld serves as Showrunner for this season Cast Starring Cast * Jack Baker as ''Duncan Barton * Tom Hardy as Aron Barton * Daisy Ridley as Avigail Specter * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Adam Specter * Helena Bonham Carter as Kathleen O'Connor * James McAvoy as Alexander Wood * Mark Addy as Norris Sinclair * Karen Gillan as Bonny Sinclair * Charles Dance as Nicholas Ramsay * Hannah Rae as Celsay Barton * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin as Jaime Shaw * Sophie Turner as Caitlin O'Connor * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Aiden O'Connor * Taron Egerton'' as ''Sean McCready * Eugene Simon as Levi Specter * Gregg Sulkin as Ezekiel * and Patrick Stewart as Oran the Whisperer Also Starring * David Bradley as William Ramsay * Robbie Kay as Peter Ramsay * Jude Law as William Ramsay Jr. Selected Guest Starring Cast *as Nevin Kelly *as Saul Specter *as Olleana Specter *as Jon Scott *as Crissa Sinclair *as Joan Ramsay *as Sybill Ramsay *as Nicholas Ramsay Jr. *as Thomas Ramsay *as Brielle O'Connor Major Events The Prophecy * Dotherax lays waste to Snowpeak City, allowing the North to be claimed by the West and East. * Aiden O'Connor is deemed worthy of being the Champion of Ballas for enduring his mothers torture and not giving in. * Duncan Barton and Jaime Shaw, two of the Champions of the Gods, unite and begin to hunt to Dotherax. * Dotherax reclaims the Forgotten Vale and defeats the Champions of the Gods there, almost killing Jaime Shaw. * The Fallen return to Tennith from their thousand year hibernation with someone they claim as the Champion of Life. They begin to hunt down Duncan Barton. * Dotherax presents himself to Adam Specter and Kathleen O'Connor and deems Kathleen worthy of being his Champion. He then begins to help them claim more power. War for Tennith * King Norris is killed by Adam Specter during the Battle of Snowpeak City, this leads to the fall of the North. Bonny Sinclair escapes with her daughter and Ezekiel. * Aron Barton has a vision in his sleep, he sees his son alive, fighting a force too powerful. This convinces him that all of Tennith must band together and fight Dotherax. * Aron Barton Convinces King Ramsay to attend the Peace Council to Negotiate a stalemate for the time being until Dotherax is dealt with. * Levi Specter convinces Adam Specter and Kathleen O'Connor to attend the Peace Council. * Bonny Sinclair agrees to also attend the Peace Council. * The Fallen also agree to attend the Peace Council in order to be given their home back which is land in West Hold. * The Peace Council is initially successful until what is known as the 'Night Peace Died' during a celebration after the Peace is agreed upon several people disappear and are found that night hung in the Council Chambers by someone unknown. The Victims come from all parties, some of which are, Celsay Barton; Thomas Ramsay; Bonny Sinclair; Fallen 1, Saul Specter, William Ramsay Sr, Caitlin O'Connor, Ezekiel and Nevin Kelly. * Duncan Barton who arrived that morning at the Southlands Military encampment is told of the slaughter and breaks down, he then reunites with his father and declares he will kill them all, referring to the Specters who took credit for the attack after returning home. * The War Resumes with the Fallen and Southlands uniting against the West and East. Deaths Main Cast * Norris Sinclair * Sean McCready * Celsay Barton * Bonny Sinclair * Caitlin O'Connor * Ezekiel * Thomas Ramsay * WIlliam Ramsay Sr. Reccuring Cast * Nevin Kelly * Myka